


SNAFU

by seraphina_snape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (and it stays unresolved - sorry), Forced Proximity, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash, Trapped In A Closet, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The closet was barely larger than Derek. Which would have been fine, really - except that Stiles was stuck in there with him, making the available room a lot more cramped than was comfortable for either one of them. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	SNAFU

**Author's Note:**

> For the "conventional approach" challenge at gameofcards. I picked the trope _Forced Proximity_ (e.g., locked in a room, chained together, snowed in, etc.) as my prompt. 
> 
> **Warning:** This is technically a gen story, but it deals with attraction (Stiles' to Derek - and vice verse, even though Stiles is not aware of it). As such, this could be considered pre-slash. Since there is no sexual activity between Stiles and Derek and all touching in this fic is accidental/unavoidable due to a lack of space, I didn't tag this story with the underage tag. 
> 
> This is probably a little rough around the edges - the deadline is in 12 hours and I just wrote this in the space of an hour.
> 
> The title, of course, refers to the military acronym for "Situation Normal: All Fucked Up" because I always feel like that's Beacon Hills' unofficial town motto.

The closet was barely larger than Derek. Which would have been fine, really - except that Stiles was stuck in there with him, making the available room a lot more cramped than was comfortable for either one of them. 

They were facing each other. Derek had shoved him into the closet the second he'd heard movement in the hallway outside, pulling the door shut behind him. Stiles was pretty sure Derek hadn't expected the closet to be so freaking tiny, if the surprised _oof_ when he'd been crowded against Stiles by a lack of space had been any indication. But before they'd had the chance to find somewhere bigger to hide, the door to the room had opened and they'd been stuck. 

Well and truly stuck because no way in hell was Stiles opening the closet door - or letting Derek do it - while those two were out there. 

The situation was -- not ideal, to say the least. Theoretically, there were probably worse things than being stuck in a tiny closet with Derek Hale, werewolf extraordinaire. But being stuck in a tiny closet with Derek Hale while two people were having loud, enthusiastic - and did he mention _loud_? - sex in the room outside the closet was really pushing the limit. 

Stiles sighed. His chest brushed against Derek's and Stiles sighed again. He was pressed against the back wall of the closet, musty-smelling winter clothes on either side of his face. The fake fur that adorned the hood of the coat on his left was tickling his ear and neck, but Stiles resisted the urge to squirm. Between the sex noises from outside the closet, Derek's body heat and the fact that Derek freaking Hale was plastered to him from knee to shoulder, he had enough trouble keeping his cool. No need to squirm against Derek's muscular chest, or maybe rub against his strong thighs or-- 

Nope. 

Stiles sighed again, moving his head minutely to the side. The startled "eep!" sound he made when Derek's cheek suddenly bumped against his was thankfully drowned out by a loud moan outside. 

"Shut up," Derek whispered, barely loud enough to hear. 

"What?" Stiles whispered back. "I haven't said a word."

"You're -- breathing too loudly." 

Stiles didn't try to mask the "are you fucking kidding me?" expression on his face. Only a sliver of light penetrated the darkness, coming in through a small gap at the top of the closet door. It wasn't enough for Stiles to see much of anything, especially since numerous winter clothes and Derek were blocking the light, but Derek's wolfy powers meant he would be able to see Stiles almost perfectly. Stiles decided to let his expression speak for him. 

Five minutes later, nothing had changed. Unless the cramp that was slowly developing in Stiles' thigh from holding his leg in an unnatural position for so long counted. 

"How long do you think they'll be?" Stiles asked, trying to shift his hips a little so he could put his right foot fully on the ground instead of holding it in an awkward tip toe position that was really straining his muscles.

"Dunno," Derek whispered. "And shut up." 

Stiles rolled his eyes and continued to push his hips sideways millimeter by millimeter in silence. Well, relative silence - considering they were still getting the auditory porn show with excellent sound quality delivered right into their little closet space. 

He gasped and jumped a little when Derek suddenly grabbed him around the waist, making the coat hangers in the closet jangle warningly. Fingers digging into Stiles' sides, Derek flashed his eyes - not that Stiles could see his eyes while their cheeks were touching, but he could see the blue glow that flared up beside him for a moment. 

"Stop moving!" Derek said, adding a little warning growl. Stiles couldn't quite hear the growl, but since they were pressed together so closely, he could feel it rumble through Derek's chest. 

Stiles closed his eyes and suppressed a moan. It just wasn't fair. He'd been doing a great job not letting the sex noises or Derek's close proximity get to him. He kept his body parts to himself where possible and actively _didn't_ think about all the things he and Derek could be doing in the dark in a tiny closet. 

And then Derek had to go and touch him on purpose.

"Damn it, Stiles, what the hell is your problem?" Derek hissed. 

Stiles pushed down a whimper when he felt Derek's lips brush against his ear. "My leg," he said. "Cramp." 

Derek's left hand moved from Stiles' hip down to his thigh and Stiles' heart dropped into his stomach before picking up a faster rhythm. He dug his fingernails into the plywood wall of the closet as Derek massaged his thigh with strong, sure fingers. 

"Better?" 

Stiles let out a strangled grunt. Better was a relative term. The cramp was still there, but Stiles hardly felt the pain of it - that could classify as better. What was worse, however, was his desire to turn a little and push his groin against Derek's hip for some relief. Derek giving him a thigh massage in a dark, cramped closet had definitely messed with his 'not thinking about it' plan.

Derek pulled his hand away and Stiles almost moaned at the loss of heat and contact. He _did_ moan when the move made Derek accidentally brush his hand against Stiles' erection. 

Derek froze, but Stiles doubted it was to check if their two live performers had heard his moan. (They hadn't. In fact, judging by the increased noise level and the faster, more energetic clomping sounds, it seemed like they were gearing up for the big finale.)

"Sorry," Stiles breathed. "I didn't m--"

Warm fingers came to rest over his lips, stopping him from saying more. 

"Shh," Derek whispered. "Don't worry about it."

The two in the bedroom sounded like they were having a competition about who could have the loudest orgasm. Not so strangely, Stiles found it easier to concentrate on them rather than on Derek and all the ways he'd just embarrassed himself. The woman started making "ah-ah-ah-ah!" noises and then sighed loudly just as the guy moaned loud enough that Stiles was tempted to call it a yell. 

_Oh, please let it be over,_ Stiles thought fervently. 

"Hey," Stiles heard the guy say, "do you wanna watch the rest of that movie?" 

"Sure," the woman replied. "Let's get dressed first - my roommate's coming home soon." 

Stiles had to endure another three minutes of Derek's extremely close proximity while the two got dressed. When Derek finally backed off, Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. 

"They're going back downstairs," Derek said. He opened the closet door and stumbled out into the room, a little less graceful than usual. Stiles couldn't fault him for it though. Thirty-eight incredibly awkward minutes stuck in a closet while listening to two people have sex weren't his idea of a relaxing afternoon either. "If the roommate's due back soon, we should get out of here." 

"I have zero problem with that plan," Stiles said, not quite looking Derek in the eye. "But hey, silver lining! The guy's still alive, so we know she's not the succubus." 

Derek tilted his head like he was listening to something elsewhere in the house. "They've started the movie. We should leave."

"Right," Stiles said. He'd barely taken two steps towards the door when Derek's hand wrapped around his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. 

"Can't go out that way. If they're on the sofa in the living room, they're facing the big window next to the front door," he said. "We're going out the window." 

"But my feet," Stiles said. "My legs. All the bones I will be breaking." He shook his head. "The last time I climbed out a window, I wrenched my shoulder and almost got killed by my best friend wielding a baseball bat." 

Derek rolled his eyes. Before Stiles could protest further, he opened the window and climbed out onto the ledge. He stuck his head back into the room. "Well?" 

Stiles harrumphed. "This is such a bad plan. I take it back. I have a million problems with it." But he climbed out onto the ledge beside Derek, uncertainly peering onto lawn below. "I'll land with my foot in a rabbit hole and twist my ankle. I'll land on my knee and pop my patella. I'll--"

Derek rolled his eyes again and grabbed him around the middle, jumping before Stiles even realized what was happening. They landed a second later, Stiles' feet hovering an inch off the ground for a moment before Derek set him down. 

Stiles looked up and their eyes met, and suddenly they were back in the closet, standing chest to chest and surrounded by awkwardness and the knowledge that one of them currently had an unfortunate erection. 

Derek cleared his throat and stepped back. "We should go around the back, climb the fence and go back to the car from there." He shot a look at the neighbors' house. "Before anyone sees us." 

"Okay," Stiles said. "Look, Derek, I--"

"It's okay," Derek said. "You don't have to explain - or apologize. I remember what it's like, being a teenager. The weirdest stuff, uh, gets a rise out of you and we had to listen to--" He broke off, the tips of his ears burning red. "Just forget about it." 

"Right," Stiles said, following Derek to the fence. Of course Derek wasn't interested. It had been a flush of embarrassment - not excitement - on Derek's face. He'd been uncomfortable because some kid's boner was poking him in the leg, not because he returned the sentiment. What was he even thinking, believing that Derek could ever be interested in _him_? 

Shaking his head, Stiles kept his eyes on the ground as he followed Derek down the street and back to the car. He entirely missed the fact that Derek twitched his hips a little and then subtly tugged on his pants to make walking in tight jeans a little more comfortable in his current condition.


End file.
